Five Most Memorable Dates
by Hiroshi-kun31
Summary: Roy recalls the five dates that left the most impression on him. Royai


Title: Five Most Memorable Dates

Summary: Roy recalls the five dates that left the most impression on him. Rated T for Havoc smoking.

A/N: I didn't make it for Royai day. Even the one that was for US timezone. Gah. Umm.. Anyhow, this is the first fic I've posted here in in awhile but that's only because I don't really know if there's a Super Junior category in this place. Haha.. I hope you guys enjoy this and I'm so sorry to all those people who've been reading my APH fics since I haven't updated them in like a really long time. Stuff happened. Like really bad stuff. D: I got sent to the hospital last year when I got sick to check if I had A(H1N1) actually. OTL I'll try to update them but I dunno.. I still love the fandom but I can't really seem to get it on, you know? Setting that aside, I really hope you guys enjoy this piece and I apologize for any OOC-ness, grammar problems and weird thingies. I wanted to sound 'suave' but I guess failed? Shucks. This is getting long so I'll cut this short. Thanks and enjoy!

Reviews are really wonderful. Really. Concrit would be awesome!

* * *

i.

Roy recalls his first date clearly, he claims. Havoc scoffs at him as he lights up a cigarette before offering his commanding officer a stick that the man promptly refuses with a look of disapproval. The blonde-haired man merely ignores Roy and lets out a puff of smoke.

The girl's name slips away from his mind constantly but he's pretty sure that her name sounds a lot like 'Amber' or at least something similar to it. He hopes he's right because she had the brightest eyes he's ever seen. They remind him of the flames, bright and alive, dancing around in fireplace back at home.

Their date, Roy remembers, included a movie and dinner in a local diner. He was still a teenager that time and funds were limited, he reasons out to Havoc who just nods along to whatever he's saying.

ii.

It was right before he became the student of Riza's father.

Actually, there was nothing extraordinary or remarkably special about that date. It was normal and like every other date he had gone on. The only thing he remembers is that, that was the very first time he had ever been slapped by anyone in the face.

Ever.

Roy wasn't exactly sure as to what he did wrong but getting slapped hard across his cheek was something he didn't really want a second taste of. After that, he made sure to think before acting. Just in case.

(This may or may not have anything to do with Roy fearing his first lieutenant's gun whenever she pointed it at his direction. It was common sense that a bullet would hurt far more than any slap no matter how much strength was applied.)

iii.

The third one is a tea party with a younger Riza Hawkeye.

Roy claims that he was forced to play along under the threat of the small girl that she was going to tell her father that his student refused to entertain his beloved daughter. He can remember the overly sweetened drink and the numerous stuffed toys that he sat beside with as Riza served them all tea.

What Roy doesn't know is that Riza still remembers all of this as well and that it never fails to bring a small smile to her face whenever she recalls the memory.

iv.

If anyone found out that he dated a guy once, Roy was pretty sure that no amount of threats, burnt bodies or whatever the hell excuse he manages to come up with will ever save what little pride or dignity he might have left.

In his defense, he didn't know it was a guy. The man looked like a beautiful woman and sounded like one too. Thankfully it ended right before anything happened.

After this, Roy always makes sure that before he dates a girl, he's sure that she _is_ a girl.

v.

The most memorable one of them all is the one right after they had won against the homunculi, prevented the loss of lives, kicked Central's ass and overall, saving the country.

It was start of a beautiful relationship that had everybody crying out, 'Finally!'

* * *

It's short, right? I'm working on another one right now and if anyone would like to beta please just pm me! By the way, thank you to Cafe Au Liet for giving me her commens on this and if it weren't for her, I wouldn't be very into FMA again right now. Read her fics! They're awesome~


End file.
